Life with Lucifer
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Lucifer x reader with some Sam x reader. Some smut and then humour as Lucifer and you spend time with Sam, Dean, amd Castiel. Lucifer wants to kill all humans. Aren't you human even though you may be his lover?


**Warnings: sexual situations, etc, remarks towards murder and death, and the devil himself (though he's really cute 3 )**

**Characters: Lucifer, Sam, Dean, Castiel**

**Pairings: Reader x Lucifer, Sam x reader as a minor pairing.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for any times I refer to Lucifer as the devil. When I do that, I don't mean 'a demon', I mean 'THE devil' which is strictly a fallen Lucifer. I still think of him as a fallen archangel, not a demon. Which is cannon, correct? So those terms will switch around in the story, and in all my stories for that matter. I don't know why I'm trying to catch my mistakes for that...**

**~XxX~**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Your eyes opened slightly to stare at the alarm clock on a nearby shelf. Why'd you put it so far away? You definitely didn't want to move out of bed.

You watched a hand turn it off, and through half lidded eyes you saw a topless man walk towards you. He smirked slightly at you, watching you become so innocent. Last time you two had met, you were both ripping each other to shreds, blood everywhere. Every since then, it had always been an attempt to gain the upper hand in your relationship with him.

You drifted you eyes upward so you wouldn't have to fall for his handsome appearance. He was honestly the biblical reference to being the most beautiful creature ever created by God. You felt so lucky to have him, though you would never tell him that. Nor would he admit to the fact you had been the only person to truly love him as a person, not just hate him for his being the devil. You were, and always would be, in love with Lucifer.

As your eyes landed on the ceiling, you saw an angel banishing sigil. It was done in your blood by Lucifer, Enochian written around it. The Enochian spelt out his loyalty for you (what he quipped his love for you most of the time), and then his promise to all that harmed you that he would make them burn in hell, as Americans might say. But it was such a different story to the devil himself. He could turn people to ash with a mere snap of his fingers.

You felt your blanket slowly be removed, revealing your naked form. You had fallen asleep on top of the devil, love bites down your neck and over your body. Of course, not needing any sleep, Lucifer always left during the night. He would always be there when you woke. Most of the times it was a sweet gesture he would never admit to. Other times it was with gifts such a chocolates or flowers. Then he'd watch you so carefully for your reaction, not used to having any human happy around him. Other times, like this, he was a complete tease.

You felt his smooth lips run against your shoulder as he started to create a new love bite. He suckled on the skin, pressing his cock to the base of your bare stomach. He raised his body quickly after, not letting it touch you more than a small brush. You bit your lower lip, not one to give into his taunts. After all, you knew he would never, ever appease you. In the two years since you two met, five months so far of him pushing you further, you two never made love. Lucifer was, as like most other angels, a virgin.

Even though he was the biblical rulers of most sinners, he never lied, never hurt somebody without reason- though he claimed to control Death was a good reason for mass murder-, stayed a hundred percent loyal to you, and had yet to allow himself to fall completely into lust. Inflicting small bouts of pain though, was all part of his bedroom games.

You felt him shift his head slightly, his slight stubble brushing against your bare chest. His cool hands caught one of your hands and he pulled it to his mouth. He lapped at your red and sore wrists with his tongue, soothing any discomfort or pain left from your previous games with him.

"I'm actually surprised you held out that long. Most humans give up in the first hour."

You didn't respond, reaching a hand behind his head. You played with his hair, nodding silently when he glanced up at you.

"Were you scared when I froze and burnt you?"

He now brought his head much lower and flicked his tongue against your thigh. On the uppermost part of both of them, your skin was red. Lucifer had cryokinesis as well as pyrokinesis. In the midst of the 'activities' he tended to slip from one to the other. It caused some of your worser wounds.

You shook your head, kissing Lucifer's forehead, sitting up slightly to do so. Your lips met his blond hair and you smiled into it.

"I love you, Lucifer."

"..."

Lucifer didn't respond, he never did to those exact words. He placed his hands to your thighs and the injury went away, leaving a tingling sensation after an immense flash of pain. It left you breathless but he paid that no mind. He did the same to your wrists, the flash of pain leaving so fast you hardly could react to it. But it hurt like hell while it did last. It was a give and take situation.

He never healed the love bites, feeling like they were the same as any human could do. Other wounds were less explainable. He sat on your upper legs, his loose jeans still hugging him around his hips.

"Tell me how you know Sam Winchester."

Lucifer tilted his head slightly, and you gave a small sigh.

"Hunting. That's it."

"I don't believe you."

You felt the sting of ice on your lower leg and you felt Lucifer's hand around it. You tried to pull away but his grip was inhumanely strong.

"We used- we used to be friends."

"Is that all?"

"Yes! Stop being so melodramatic, Lucifer. I never told you because you want to posses him. I was best friends with his girlfriend before she died, we helped each other out on a few supernatural cases concerning that and in the surrounding area. We kept running into each other. Now, I can't feel my foot anymore."

The archangel quickly pulled his hand away, leaving you to hiss at the pain it had left behind. You glanced at it to see it was a dark red and purple, some hints of black showing.

"Even if you two know each other, that can't change what I want to do with him."

"I won't get involved. You two are both capable of keeping yourselves unpossessed or possessing someone."

"Good girl."

Lucifer placed his hand back on the wound, healing it. It was times like that he loved you. He never left you injured, even if it was done by him for an important reason. He never wanted you to suffer.

"Oh, Luci,"

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't Nick have a life besides you possessing him?"

"No, not really."

With a smirk that was more evil than sincere, Lucifer got off the bed and tossed one last look behind you.

"You have a beautiful soul, don't let your prey [1] change that."

And with that he was gone.

~XxX~

You spun around at your heels upon hearing the small noise from a footstep. Gun pointed at the other, you almost shot before realizing who it was.

"Sam! You practically gave me a heart attack."

"Let's just find this vampire, okay?"

"Sure..."

You began to follow Sam, gun still out. He had either really became better at hunting in the past few years, or Lucifer finally possessed him. You hoped it was the first. When the vampire came out, you shot it, stunning it for the moment. Sam finished it off, and you two glanced at each other.

"I guess you became a better hunter with time, Sammy."

"I suppose so."

"Lucifer!"

"What?! I even got his voice down."

You looked up at Sam, knowing Sam would never let anybody call him Sammy. Some details could never be faked by any possessor.

"Get out of there. You have Nick."

"Nick is degrading-"

"Then until he is ash, let Sam be."

Lucifer crossed his arms, a wicked smile on his- or rather Sam's- lips.

"You can't stop me, nor can Sam."

"Then I dare you to let me sleep with my friend. Because whatever you say, that's Sam's body in my mind."

You gave a wicked smile yourself, watching Lucifer debate it quickly. He needed a vessel, did he really need you? Then again, he could always find another vessel, but who was he to let you dictate his actions like that?

"Sam will give himself up soon enough. This was just to see what you'd say."

"How'd you posses him if he didn't give you his permission?"

"Dean got him drunk."

"Ah..."

You gave a small nod, then placed a hand of Sam's cheek.

"Lucifer, let him go now."

Suddenly Sam's body collapsed and you winced as it hit the ground. Sam was unconscious and you checked for a pulse. He had one. You let out a breath of relief.

You grabbed his arm and soon found out you could hardly drag him.

"You'll just waste your energy."

You watched Nick- more or less Lucifer- pick the unconscious hunter up, making you kiss the archangel's lips.

"Thank you. Help me bring him home?"

"Can't I just teleport him?"

"I don't trust you. I want you where I can make sure you don't posses him again."

Lucifer's eyes became a little downcast but he followed you out of the building. Lucifer lead you down a street and you followed, eyes still on the archangel.

"Is this what you do all day when you don't follow me around? You follow Sam around?"

"I do other things."

"Anything besides the usual apocalyptic stuff?"

Lucifer opened his mouth then closed it. You took that as a no. On the next street you saw the familiar '67 black chevy impala that Dean owned. You went to it, trying to open the door.

"Don't touch my baby!"

You heard Dean's voice and soon he came running towards you, a drink in hand. He tripped on the sidewalk and fell over.

"Well, that was anti-climatic."

"Shut up, Lucy. He's drunk."

"For his pride, I hope so."

You rolled your eyes and went to Dean, cringing at the scent of liquor. You found his car keys in his pocket and turned towards the car. The door was still closed but Sam was inside, laying on the back seat. Lucifer was sitting on the hood.

"Help me with Dean?"

"I only care for Sam because that will be my body soon. I couldn't care less for the other."

To prove his point, it started to rain for a brief moment.

"That was rather shallow of you, angel."

"Fallen angel."

You didn't want to start deciphering Lucifer's emotion in that line, but he didn't exactly sound thrilled or proud of it. You unlocked the door and managed to drag Dean in yourself, pretending not to notice Lucifer helping out of the corner of your eye.

Once both were in the back seat you sat down in the passenger seat.

"We can't just leave them."

"Yes, we can."

"No, we can't. You can do your apocalyptical things now."

Lucifer sighed and the next moment he was in the driver's seat of the Impala.

"I've never actually sat here before."

Lucifer looked around the car then in the back seat. You meanwhile brushed your wet hair through, glaring at him beneath wet strands of hair.

"Your flash rain fun must stop."

"You should take your wet clothes off."

Lucifer leaned back on the seat, looking at you, waiting for you to do as he suggested. You crossed your arms and the archangel suddenly pulled you onto his lap.

"I can think of something which would really annoy Dean at the moment."

"Don't you dare- ah, Luci,"

You gave a whimper as his hand slipped inside your pants. One hand of yours went into his hair, the other to grab the leather seat behind him. His other hand tilted your head upwards to reveal your neck to him. He laid kiss after kiss down it, his fingers tauntingly rubbing small circles over your underwear.

"It's not our car."

"Hmm, I don't care. And I know you don't either."

Your response wavered on your lips before it was kissed away by a hungry archangel. He slipped his forked tongue into your mouth, running it over the roof of your mouth, tasting all of what he could. He made you feel like you reached heaven- regardless if he had fallen.

He smirked into your lips when his fingers got wet because of you. He pulled away from your lips and then pushed you back on the seat. With your back on it and your legs spread out, one over the seat the other on the ground, you lover licked his lips. He pulled down your pants, and then your underwear. You shivered at the cool air, even more so when his icy breath touched your sensitive flesh.

He ran his forked tongue over now cooled flesh, slipping it between your folds. You gave a small moan, feeling it run straight down your clit, his tongue now rubbing it.

"Luci,"

You whimpered his name again and he looked up at you from the top of his eyes. He then closed his and began to suckle your sensitive insides. Your toes curled at the sensation, your breathing become more and more rushed. He brought a finger to join his tongue, pumping it inside slowly, then pulling it out. He continued his teasing until you heard a shout.

"Don't do that shit in my car! Dammit, go back to hell Lucifer!"

Lucifer pulled away from you, drawing out one last moan from you. He then looked at Dean and smiled.

"It's the most action you will ever get to see, since from what I see -and I'm pretty much omnipresent- you seem to fail picking up any women."

You pulled up your clothes and watched Lucifer lick the finger which he had placed inside of you. Dean murmured some incoherent slur of curses and then threw a fist. Lucifer caught it as if it was nothing and glared at him.

"You're quite annoying. If you weren't Sam's brother you'd be dead."

"And leave Sammy out of this, demon!"

"Human!"

"Bastard!"

"Mortal!"

"Virgin!"

"ENOUGH!"

Sam managed to wake up just enough to kick Dean in the face, them got up. He glanced at Lucifer through sleepy eyes then at you.

"Insult my brother again, I'll kill myself."

"I'll bring you back."

"I'll burn my body to ash and then let it fall into the ocean. Good luck bringing me back after that."

Lucifer fell rather silent and everyone glanced at each other, becoming fully aware of the awkward situation.

"So..."

Sam glanced at Lucifer with a deathly glare.

"I know when you posses my body. It feels all... weird after."

"How so?"

You raised an eyebrow at Lucifer.

"Are you actually trying to make small talk?"

"... When did I imply I dislike Sam? Small talk is a human way of becoming familiar with someone."

"Everybody's familiar with you. It's the best selling book ever written."

"What's it called?"

Lucifer looked rather interested and you facepalmed. How did he not catch that one?

"The bible."

"... That wasn't humorous."

"Says the archangel."

"FALLEN archangel."

"I'll call you whatever I want, Luci."

Lucifer placed his forehead against the car seat and Dean shifted.

"We're going to California. So you two may want to get out now."

"I think I'll stay around Sam. And I'll bring her with me."

"I didn't invite you two!"

Sam now leaned closer to you and smiled.

"Actually, Dean. I want to catch up with an old friend."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"For once Lucifer, I'll agree with you."

~XxX~

"Really? I've never tried killing a vampire like that. Then again, I've only fought them a few times. I tend to stay in one place."

"You should give me your number. We can chat. Worse comes worse, we could both use a break from them."

You gave a laugh as Sam silently motioned to the front seats, a smile on his own lips. You two had been like that for five hours so far.

Dean was in the driver's seat, his gaze constantly shifting to Lucifer in the passenger seat as if the devil would bite his head off or something similar.

"No exchanging phone numbers with the Devil's girlfriend, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"I concur with Dean, darling. You'll have enough of Sam's body when I posses him."

"You weren't part of this conversation Luci. Why don't you go somewhere else? You can teleport yourself to California if you're bored."

"That's not the point."

You leaned closer to Lucifer and placed a hand on the top of his head, soothingly rubbing at his hair.

"Is it the small spaces issue again? It's okay to be claustrophobic after what happened with the cage-"

Instantly Lucifer pulled away from your hand and the radio in the car went on. At a painfully loud volume.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. [2]

Lucifer instantly pretended not to notice the fact everyone's eyes went on him. You patted his head and he glanced at you, showing some self-loathing.

"It's okay. I'd dance with you, Luci."

"That's not the problem. Why must all modern... stuff think of me as the bad person."

Lucifer looked at Dean and Sam who said nothing. Dean just looked annoyed.

"Fantastic, now he's throwing a tantrum."

With a snap of his fingers Lucifer was gone, rain thundering suddenly on the car in a freak rainstorm. Thunder rumbled in the background and Dean turned off the music.

"Never again do I let an angel in my car."

Suddenly Castiel was now in the passenger seat.

"Dean, I-"

Once more, the music was turned up. This time by a very, highly, dangerously annoyed monster hunter.

~XxX~

You eventually noticed Sam drifting off into a quick nap, his head falling onto your lap. You said nothing then helped him lean on the other side of the car. You then curled up against his chest and went for your own nap while hearing Dean murmur something about 'How does Sammy get girls by sleeping'.

You felt Castiel place his tan trench coat over you, and you tiredly whispered a thank you. You found him close by, and you kissed his forehead as more physical form of your thanks. Dean practically hit his forehead against the steering wheel in absolute defeat. How did an angel, the devil, and his brother all get more 'action and love' than he did. He at least tried every time he saw a women. Life was just too cruel.

~XxX~

When all three of you parked- Castiel had long left, puzzled over the simple kiss and then having 'angel' business to deal with- Lucifer sat himself on the hood of the car. You climbed out and stretched your legs, feeling the warm sun cascade your body.

"Luci, let's go have some fun."

The devil tilted his head before you took his arm and led him away.

"Let's try surfing."

"But I-"

"Sam, Dean, want to come?"

"Sure!"

"... Okay."

~XxX~

Surfing was rather... Difficult looking. The two brothers, Lucifer and you, no longer visibly fighting, watched someone wipe out and then Sam sat in the sand.

"Have fun you guys,"

"It seems like a male sport."

You sat down quickly next to Sam, watching Lucifer and Dean glance at each other. Lucifer then went towards the water pridefully, as if he could never fail a task. Dean followed, not wanting to be outdone.

"Want to build a sandcastle?"

"Sounds good."

You began scooping sand up as Sam laid down on his stomach and began sculpting a tower.

~XxX~

Lucifer was perhaps not much of a good surfer. In honesty, he couldn't even stand on it once it was in a wave. But neither could Dean. Both completely soaked, Lucifer sat on his board and watched Dean. He then bowed his head and breathed softly on the water. Dean hit pure ice and yelped in pain before sinking into the ocean. Lucifer seemed content until someone yanked his foot and pulled him under. Curse humans, he was going to destroy them all.

~XxX~

"And a flag."

Sam placed a small palm tree leaf on the top of the tower and you two smiled at each other. He then inched closer to you, his breath mixing with yours. He closed his eyes partway and pressed his lips to yours. You pulled away in an instant, confusion in your eyes. Would you dare do that when your lover was so close by? But then again, Sam had been your crush years back.

"I- I'm dating Luci..."

"Trust me, he made that clear. But are you only dating him because you're too afraid to run away from the devil himself?"

Sam looked at you for a few moments before turning his gaze back to the castle, rebuilding a tower he had knocked down during the kiss.

"I beat him."

"What?! You cheated. You can't even stand on a surfboard."

"I can... Just not on water..."

Both you and Sam looked up at a dripping wet Lucifer and Dean. Dean was cradling his left arm and you gave Lucifer a cute look, your lower lip protruding.

"Heal Dean. Or you'll never kiss me again."

Lucifer looked like he was debating with himself when Sam joined in.

"Self-immolation."

Lucifer instantly traced a line down Dean's arm with his finger, and Dean seemingly went back to normal. You and Sam then high-fived.

"We have the devil in the palm of our hands."

This time, it was Lucifer's lower lip which stuck out as he pouted. It seemed only you and Sam were getting the best out of this arrangement.

~XxX~

"I want to spend some time alone with you or I'll be leaving... Have you thought about the fact that I'll be possessing Sam soon? You shouldn't spend that much time with him. Humans never can fully realize possession and always rely on visual memories."

Lucifer took your hand and then pulled you closer, cupping your chin in his cool hand. Your eyes became slightly saddened as you looked at Sam and Dean ahead of you, ordering some pie.

"Luci, perhaps you shouldn't posses Sam."

"Because you fell for him."

Lucifer dropped you chin as if his hand had caught fire, which it somewhat did, leaving red fingermarks where his hand had been. He then stepped back and vanished. You noticed the way the ocean nearby seemed to crash onto the sand. It was much more angry, much more powerful. In some ways, this was your first true fight with Lucifer. You were in all ways scared of what he could possibly do at this point.

~XxX~

"So he just left you? That's rather cowardly of him."

"Sam, I honestly don't know what to do. I don't want him to posses you. I know that for sure now. But Nick's body is degrading and I'm his girlfriend. He's just throwing a tantrum with this 'apocalyptical stuff'. It'll pass."

Sam sighed and closed his laptop to better look at you.

"It's a rather big tantrum."

"He's rather powerful. He's just giving it his all. He can't help having the power he does."

Sam stood up and went to your side of the table, placing both hands on your shoulders.

"If he wants to end humanity, he'll have to end you to. And I think he wouldn't hesitate to do that. You're his second priority. Everybody who you've ever loved beside him will vanish in the snap of his fingers. It's a rather gruesome tantrum."

Perhaps it was that it came from Sam, the man who never spoken to you with anything but concern, or the fact it was finally all spelt out for you. But tears brimmed your eyes and you felt your shoulders begin to shake. Would Lucifer truly kill you off like everybody else. You always considered yourself separated from humans when he said they were murderous creatures meant to die. Maybe he had also meant you though.

~XxX~

You sat on the roof to the motel, watching the moon, finding it covered by clouds. Then suddenly, as if my magic, the clouds vanished.

"Luci? Are you there?"

Instead of Lucifer, someone else walked towards you. The same person who was in Dean's car before. Castiel.

The angel sat next to you, looking at the sky before glancing at you.

"Sam explained everything to me."

"So, what do you think I should do? Because the more I think of it, the more I think he'll say I'm a human like everybody else. This tore his family apart and banished him from his home, he won't change that for one stupid human like me. He probably has a dozen lovers all around the world. I'm nothing more than a game to him, aren't I?"

Fresh tears leaked down your cheeks and Castiel's facial expression didn't change.

"Join us."

"Us?"

"Sam, Dean, and I. Join us."

"You make that sound so simple."

"It is. I can't feel any love, I'm an angel. Archangels can't be very different that that, can they be?"

And as seemed to be the habit of angels, Castiel was gone the moment he finished speaking.

~XxX~

It took more than an hour after speaking with Castiel for Lucifer to come. When he did, he was carrying a small black box. He kneeled before you and then lowered his head.

"I've heard them talk to you. I want to keep you alive, I really do. I don't think I'll be able to kill every human. That day seems much to far away. But, if I do manage that, you deserve to be loved by someone who didn't betray you. I was so stupid to fall in love with one of your kind. It's all my fault. You were the one person I wasn't honest with because I never wanted to admit it to myself. That one day I'd have to say goodbye to you. I simply thought it was because you'd die one day. It's my fault that day is coming much closer than it should."

Lucifer brought a hand up to your cheek, and you leaned your head into it. His soft lips pressed against yours and you heard a body fall. You were about to open your eyes but his other hand stopped you. It felt light in some ways, like he was a whole different being. The sound of fluttering caught your ear and you slowly reached out. You felt his face, it wasn't Nick's or Sam's. It was one you never felt before but seemed familiar nevertheless.

Lucifer was patient with you as you stroked his outer features and ran your fingers over all of him. Head to toe, you wanted to know the true form of your lover. He didn't say a word, his hand remained firmly around your eyes.

"Luci, I want to see you."

His hand didn't move though, and you felt his lips kiss your forehead. They went to your lips and you kissed back. His hands were soft yet firm as they lowered you to the ground. You felt your clothes removed, your shirt folded above your eyes so you wouldn't be tempted to look. You could feel his cool essence above you, one finger stroking your lips as his other hand was stroking your hair.

And like that, he went inside of you. There was no pain, it was as if nobody and somebody were there all at once. The cold inside of you made you shiver and you felt a trail of kisses go down from your shoulder to your stomach.

He then started shifting his weight onto you, slowly and softly as if he didn't want to harm you. To your surprise, just as there was no pain as he went deeper inside if you, there was no pleasure. Just the feeling of your two bodies connected.

You reached out for him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders to make him press against you. You two staid like that for a long time, he removed anything covering your eyes and you kept them closed. He rested on you, slowly causing your body to become numb in coldness. He stroked and kissed you on the rooftop until you two both felt the sun on your bodies. You gripped him hard, not wanting him to go. You heard a small snap of something opening and felt something go around your neck. When the pendant touched your skin, you felt it to be a cross.

He slowly pulled away from you, and with another fluttering sounds of wings, he was gone. You quickly opened your eyes, seeing nothing but that small black box and letters scrawled onto the rooftop. Burnt into the material in both Enochian and English were the same line. Perhaps it was better understood in English. 'I have fallen. Out of heaven and straight for you.'

**[1]okay, who got the pun? Prey is who you hunt, as your are a hunter, so don't get swayed by demons, etc. In biblical use though, it means a prize, which Lucifer can be hinting is himself. Since this is my story, let's say he meant both.**

**[2]lyrics from: 'dance with the devil' by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own it. **

**A/N: apology if I got any cannon facts wrong, etc. I only watched the first season, and that was quite awhile back. Lucifer doesn't make any appearance there (or any other angels for that matter), so they may seem a little ooc. **


End file.
